Mine, Mine, Mine
by xKaseix
Summary: EvilxFlippy. Warnings inside. Excerpt: "Evil laughed gleefully, then turned his gaze right onto his other half, meeting the emerald orbs. He smirked, only this time there was another factor in that expression. Affection? Amusement? Joy? Lust? "Flippy, why would I toy with her when I have you waiting? Granted, her fear was delicious, but nothing can compare to yours, love."


**Human!verse. EvilxFlippy.**

**Warnings: Selfcest, character death, guy-on-guy lemon (see pairing listed above), light BDSM.**

_Mine, Mine, Mine_

Verdant eyes slowly blinked open as the man released a muffled groan. Running a gloved hand through sea foam locks, he eased himself into a sitting position, gazing confusedly at his surroundings. He was in a grassy clearing bordered by towering, moss-covered trees.

_Huh?_

A breeze ruffled through the leaves; on it carried a too-familiar shriek of terror and anguish.

_What? Petunia? _

Shivering himself, he staggered to his feet, tightening the forest green military jacket around him as he did so, and ran in the assumed direction of the victim. Branches, roots, and uneven terrain made the task overly difficult-tripping him, restricting his vision, clinging to his uniform, and, on one occasion, almost stealing his beret. Training and experience kept him on his feet and moving steadily between, over, and under the numerous obstacles.

He halted in his tracks. There, in a clearing similar to the one in which he had awakened, laid a gory mess. His breath stuttered as he took in the bloody leftovers; it _never _got easier, even with the knowledge that anyone who died within the town boundaries would re-spawn within the week. Someone had taken it upon themselves to literally tear the victim limb from limb, torn those pieces into bite-sized pieces, and then proceeded to rip out the internal organs and decorate the foliage with them. Blood splatter and purple bunches of hair colored the entire area, providing an image both beautiful and grotesque.

Maybe this was an animal, or at least the work of Lumpy? The fool had, on too many occasions to count, destroyed everyone around him. Maybe it was the ants, who loved to get payback on Sniffles in the most blood-chilling ways.

He wished he could believe that. He had seen the work of both parties on a semi-daily basis; he knew the signs, the little things that identified it. Something about this, how meticulous the positioning of every bit of Petunia was, the smiley face he could now see on one of the tree trunks painted on in red "dye"...

This was familiar to him, he realized, but it was not the result of a freak accident, starving beast, or absurd carelessness as was the usual. This was purposeful, delighted, blatant murder. The culprit's identity was tingling just at the back of his mind...

Stepping back into the deep cluster of trees, he was about to continue on when a feminine voice yelled his name.

"Flippy!" Flaky shouted in desperation, stumbling into the defoliated area on a broken leg. She must have glimpsed him moments before he disappeared into the shadows. Recognizing the remains of her friend, she released the distinct, resounding screech she was best known for.

Covering his ears with his palms, he curled into himself in attempt to escape the redhead's scream. Before he could so much as groan in agony, another figure entered the open space, and the truth hit him harder than _Splendid _was capable of.

It was him, standing there with a victorious smirk and glinting golden eyes with slit pupils.

_No. Not him. Never him. This was the __**Other One.**_

_Wait. How is he even existing outside of me? Not that I'm complaining, but..._

Dressed in the exact same manner as his almost-clone, Evil grabbed the female's arm, gloved fingers surely digging in painfully, spun her around, and backhanded her across the face, sending her spinning to the crimson ground. The girl sobbed into the blood-and-dirt mixture, curling around her middle, equally red dress bunching around her knees.

Flippy dropped to his own knees, but didn't move more than that. He _wanted_ to-he _tried-_but even the simple motion of tearing his eyes away from the scene was impossible at the moment. So he was stuck, staring between branches as his double knelt at Flaky's side, behind her so both of them were facing the observer.

In a rare moment of tenderness, Evil brushed strands of fire behind a pale ear, befuddling his other self until the crazed grin appeared on the killer's face, revealing sharpened, predatory teeth _designed _for tearing into flesh and bone. Flippy shuddered at the mental image of his darker half biting into Flaky's side and splitting away chunks of meat, loudly swallowing it. Then a long, slimy tongue would breach passed those lips and slurp up the valuable liquid staining his chin.

Instead of devouring his cornered prey, Evil unsheathed his favorite knife, causing the girl to tense even further and whimper. "Now, dear, I'm not gonna have to get the rope, now am I? You'll be a good girl and behave, right? If you don't, things might get a little too_...messy. _Like with your Petunia. You're smarter than the rest of these idiots; you have some self-preservation instincts," Evil observed, running the flat side of the cold steel over her cheek. "_Well, _sweetie?"

Choking on another sob, she nodded her head frantically and tried to curl into herself further. "That's a good girl," the hawk-eyed man praised, petting her like he would an obedient mutt. Gifting his victim with a deranged smile, he began to hum an unidentifiable tune.

Turning the openly crying redhead onto her stomach, he ran his fingers over the covered back. Holding his knife in his right hand, he carefully cut the dress open, from the neckline to tailbone. Flaky, assuming the worst, began crying in earnest, sobbing brokenly and sniffling. Fortunately she knew better than to beg the merciless man above her. That would only amuse him, encourage him.

Spreading the halves of the upper dress to either side of her body, he observed his working canvas with that damned smirk. Lightly, he smoothed over her creamy flesh with his blade. Then, he drew it back and dived the point right into her back, into her heart, killing her instantly.

Flippy was shocked at how sudden it was. He had been expecting him to play with her, to etch demented designs into her back. Well, he did draw a smiley face after she was dead.

Evil laughed gleefully, then turned his gaze right onto his other half, meeting the emerald brothers. He smirked, only this time there was another factor in that expression. Affection? Amusement? Joy? Lust? What the hell?

"Flippy, why would I toy with her when I have you waiting? Granted, her fear was delicious, but nothing can compare to yours, love. Did you enjoy the short little show?" Evil questioned rhetorically, standing from his crouched position and stalking towards his kneeling other self. He twirled the bloodied knife between his fingers, eyes glinting with mischief.

Finally he invaded Flippy's personal space and knelt himself so that there was perhaps an inch between their faces. Bringing up the unoccupied hand, he caressed the weaker half's porcelain cheek, eyes softening with a myriad of emotions. Flippy knitted his brows in confusion, and twin jewels widened in shock as that long, wet tongue swept over the other cheek.

The hand disappeared from his cheek and Evil's face backed from Flippy's, still the latter didn't move. Any chance of summoning the will had vanished when he was able to recognize the feeling of rope around his wrists. Evil's smirk widened and he shoved the lighter half back until he was fully laying down, bound arms trapped uncomfortably beneath him.

"Since Flaky made due on her promise to behave, I still had some rope," Evil explained, shrugging helplessly.

"E-Evil," he vocalized.

"Yes, darling?"

He didn't reply-_couldn't_-because next Evil shocked him to befuddled silence by stripping: first his beret, then the gloves and military jacket, followed by the black wife beater underneath, next the combat boots and white socks, and lastly the cargo pants and dark blue boxers. The tags stayed.

He was hard. Of course he was aroused by all this.

"Don't give me that look, precious," he reprimanded with an dramatized sigh, "it seems you've been enjoying this yourself."

He emphasized this statement by groping his counterpart's very stiff, very ignored erection.

Gasping at the unexpected pressure, he blushed. Quickly, he changed the subject.

"Evil, how did you get out? How do you have your own body?"

"You can blame Sniffles for that. The poor fool thought the world needed a device that would separate personalities sharing the same body, give them their own. Don't ask me how it works, neither one of us is good with that whole tech-y thing. And you're changing the subject," Evil explained, and tightened his grasp on the other's erection, making him groan.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't want to become one again. Only in a different, much more fun way, of course. No offense, but I like having my own physical body."

Surely he wasn't suggesting...?

He whimpered. To clarify, it was in _fear. _Nothing else.

"Why are you being so quiet, Flippy? You're making me feel unwanted," Evil complained, squeezing and smiling at the resulting whimper and buck. "No matter, I'll have you screaming soon enough, I suppose."

Pleased with this plan, he straddled Flippy and cut away the jacket and wife beater, leaving the dog tags again. Eyes glinting, he pressed the knife into the revealed skin right over the heart, then licked up the blood that dribbled out of the formed cut. "Delicious," he praised, nuzzling Flippy's neck.

Sitting back on his haunches, he slipped the beret off the other's head and tugged him up to forty-five degree angle by his hair, meeting him halfway and kissing him passionately, putting all of his affection and aggression into the single action.

Flippy was able to resist responding until that tongue invaded his cavern and teased his own slippery appendage coyly. By that point all his reasons for restraint had been countered.

He killed Petunia, Flaky, and who knows who else.

They would be reanimated good as new within the week; they were all used to this demented routine by now.

This was another version of himself. This is worse than incest.

His other half was different enough from him personality-wise, and it was not like they would be able to produce a deformed child from their joining, so no innocents were being harmed in the act itself. He had no relatives or significant others to shame. Plus, he'd always had a very loose moral base, even before his tour in the military.

He would regret this.

Just another thing to add to the list.

Screw it.

More accurately, screw him.

Groaning, he responded in earnest to Evil's attentions, feeling the other's triumphant smirk as he ground his hips down in reward. Flippy moaned. Shamelessly. Wantonly.

The long-forgotten blade pressed into the flesh of his chest, drawing blood as it created little designs in snow white skin. Moaning in pleasure at the sensation, Flippy bucked up, reveling in the answering pleased grunt.

Dear God, he really was enjoying this.

Oh, there went his pants and boxers. When had he lost his boots? What was he supposed to wear on the way back home? Was he going to go home or was Evil going to kill him after he was done?

Fingers probing his lips halted his thought process.

What? _Ohhh..._

Parting his lips, he welcomed the intrusion and coated the appendages as well as he could in his saliva, running his tongue over and through them pornographically.

Evil groaned at the combination of the sight and the sensation, and then turned his attention towards his counterpart's slim neck. Licking and nipping at the flesh, he left more than a few hickeys marking the figure beneath him as _taken. _So keep your paws off.

Believing the fingers wet enough, he pulled them out of Flippy's mouth and placed them at the opposite entrance. Giving a sloppy kiss to the weaker half's temple, he pressed the first digit in, savoring the hiss of pleasure-discomfort. When he had pumped it in a few times and added a second, he was granted a groan. Third brought a whimper that turned into erotic moans when he found that special bundle of nerves.

Smirking in satisfaction, he took them out and aimed. He initiated another kiss and thrusted in, grunting at the sheer _tightness_ and _warmth_ and swallowing the other's noises. He didn't remain stationary, didn't have to, the other was a confirmed sadomasochist, however he tried to bury or deny it. The other was prepared enough that he shouldn't get ripped too badly or anything troublesome like that.

Flippy's pleasure-pain receptors were deeply confused. While he did have a few masochistic tendencies, he did have limits, and that first breach went above and beyond those. But it was well-known that first timers suffered great discomfort, and so he resolved to wait. At least he had the kiss to distract himself with.

Then, that place was struck, and the unexpected burst of pleasure brought lustful moans. Leaning back onto his shoulder blades, mentally cursing his aching, bound arms as he did so, he brought his legs up and wrapped them around the other's waist for a more pleasing angle.

Evil grinned at his action and sped up his thrusts, going at a faster, harder rate, making both of them moan.

Sweat dampened the air, making already labored breathing more difficult as they went _faster, harder, more, I need more, there, there, there, fuck. _

Moans, howls, and grunts all came out practically non-stop from both parties. Their world consisted only of one another and the pleasure. Everyone from town could be watching them right now, and they wouldn't know-or care.

Finally, Evil reached down a hand and stroked his lover's erection. Flippy moaned and went soaring over the top, riding out his orgasm with uncontrolled bucks, howls, and tightening muscles. Evil growled as Flippy's walls tightened around him, and climaxed himself, thrusting erratically.

Utterly spent, Evil pulled his flaccid cock out of Flippy's ass and rolled over. He tugged Flippy onto his side and reached around him, untying his bound wrists. Finished with that, he tucked the other against his chest.

He nuzzled in the juncture between neck and shoulder, purring, before he sunk his razor-sharp teeth into the unprepared flesh. Flippy howled at this action and tried to jerk away, but was held fast by strong arms.

Gentling his grip, Evil freed the neck of his fangs and appraised his work. Smirking-always that damned smirk-he gave a gentle lick, enjoying the other's responding shiver.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just giving one last mark, darling. Had to, the others would disappear within _days_. Just in time for Flaky and Petunia to show up again. You're mine, love, and I'm never going to be letting you go. Mine, mine, mine," Evil murmured sleepily, eyes drooping as he slowly drifted off.

Flippy considered that claim. It was kind of a given at this point.

Cuddling into the warm chest, he chuckled. "Only if you're mine, mine, mine, too."

**A/N: How that came to such a fluffy ending I have no idea. Eh.**

**So yeah. Evil got his own body, killed the competition (Flaky and Petunia are the ones he's most paired up with, according to Google Images and YouTube), and claimed the prize. **

**Hehehe...Also, first lemon. Hope it wasn't too disappointing. **

**Please review!**


End file.
